Dash
dashing with the Foot Parts in Mega Man X]] is a move that temporarily speeds up the character. While dashing, the character lowers their body, and can avoid some attacks. However, it cannot get the character as low to the ground as Sliding can. In most games that it appears, Dash can be executed by pressing a button designated for it or by double-tapping and then holding a directional button. The latter is also known as , and can be toggled on and off on Mega Man Zero 4 and the Mega Man ZX series games. Dash first appeared in Mega Man X as a move that X obtains from the Foot Parts, enabling his Emergency Acceleration System, and is present in all games from the Mega Man X, Zero and ZX series. Types of Dash Besides the standard ground dash, some games have different varieties. This list only includes moves available for the player as many bosses are also able to dash, some in unique ways such as Blizzard Wolfang being able to dash in the ceiling. Air Dash allows the character to dash straight ahead while in mid-air. It first appeared in the Mega Man X series, becoming available for X if he is equipped with the Second, Third, Fourth, Ultimate, or Falcon (X6 only) Armor's Foot Parts. Zero can Air Dash by using the Hienkyaku technique. He is always able to do so from Mega Man X5 to Mega Man X: Command Mission, while X only inherited such ability from Mega Man X7 onwards. Mega Man X5 is the only game where Zero can power up his Air Dash, by collecting the F-Splasher technique. Although absent on the Mega Man Zero series, it returns in the Mega Man ZX series, used by Model H/HX. In Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, this is Bass's dash move. Unlike other appearances, this can only be performed by pressing down+jump while in the ground, like Mega Man's Sliding and Proto Man's Dash. Bass rises from the ground slightly and performs an Air Dash. Besides the speed boost, this helps him avoid ground-level attacks. In the second game Bass can also use Air Dash in mid-air, but it can't be done directly after a Wall Kick. Variable Air Dash is a special Air Dash from the Third Armor's Foot Parts or the Second Armor's Foot Parts in Mega Man Xtreme 2 only. Besides allowing X to Air Dash straight forward, it also allows him to dash straight up. With the Foot Chip or Hyper Chip, X can perform the Variable Air Dash twice in the same jump. Mach Dash is a chargeable special Air Dash from the Blade Armor. The Mach Dash can be performed in four directions (forward, backward, up, and down), and X is invincible at the very beginning of the dash. Dash distance is double that of a normal Air Dash. Glide Dash The Glide Armor allows X to use a variant of the Air Dash, known as the Glide Dash where X is capable of gliding through the air instead of dashing, allowing him to reach greater distances compared to the Air Dash despite its slower speed and can be used to reach out of reach areas, including those that are too far for Axl's Hover ability. However X drops slowly to the ground while the Glide Dash is in use. Dash Jump makes a character jump farther by jumping while dashing. Dash Wall Kick is a dash combined with a Wall Kick. Giga Tackle is Duo's dash move in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Duo performs a tackle that hits enemies with the spikes on his shoulder. He is the only character in the game that can cause damage with a dash. Shadow Dash Shadow Dash is a skill that allows a character to be invincible during a dash, but only through certain obstacles. It can be used by X in Mega Man X8 with the Foot Parts of the Hermes Armor equipped, by Zero in Mega Man Zero 3 with the Shadow Dash Foot Chip equipped, and by Model P/PX in the Mega Man ZX series. Water Dash allows the character to dash in any direction while swimming underwater. Used by Model L/LX in the Mega Man ZX series. Enhancements By using Power-Ups, Dash can be improved. * - An item that increases the speed of a Dash and Air Dash, and the flying distance of a Dash Jump. Appears in Mega Man Xtreme 2, Mega Man X5, Mega Man X6, and Mega Man X7. *'Hi-Speed Dash' - Same as Hyper Dash, but available only for Bass in Mega Man & Bass. *'Booster Parts' - An item from Mega Man X: Command Mission that increases the power of X's dash, allowing him to destroy the rocks in Gimialla Mine by dashing on them. If a normal Reploid equips it, there is a chance it might go out of control, so only X with his New Armor is allowed to equip it. Gallery R2PF Dash.png|Proto Man dashing in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters MMX2 X (Dash).jpg|X dashing Without the Foot Parts in Mega Man X2 See also *Sliding *Break Dash *Tengu Blade *Pile Driver *Speed Burner *Jet Skates *Dash Attack *Dash (Mega Man Xtreme) *F-Splasher *Gale Attack *Raikousen *Sengatotsu *Sentsuizan *Shippuuga es:Dash Category:Weapons and abilities